<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Is Spoiling Him? by Spinacheese93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749112">Who Is Spoiling Him?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93'>Spinacheese93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Especially Son Dongju, Gen, Hwanwoong's POV, Just Oneus loving each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinacheese93/pseuds/Spinacheese93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hwanwoong got too sleepy after the meal and sleepwalked himself into their bedrooms and locked them all out.</p><p>A/N: This is unbeta'd. Do point out if I need to fix anything.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Is Spoiling Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Hwanwoong stares out of the window, it looks like a nice afternoon outside. It is warm but not as sunny, he watches the way their curtains sway to the occasional breeze. He is dead tired. It has not been a day after they finished their crazy hectic schedule and Xion was already on their butts asking the household to clean up the house. It has been too long since their last cleaning day. Had he known that Xion also known as Dongju would make them clean every nook and cranny of their dorm as if they’re moving in into a new place, he would not have made plans with his mother later that evening. It’s too late to cancel now, he thinks after he read the text from his mother earlier today. He recalls how eager his mother texted, notifying him that she managed to persuade his father to come along for dinner and late movie. It’s not that Hwanwoong’s father doesn’t come along often, just that lately, there’s always something coming up for him on the very last minute.</p><p>      “Yeo Hwanwoong.” A voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts. Judging by the tone and the use of his full name, it seems like they have been calling for a while.</p><p>     Currently, he is sitting on the sofa across Ravn and Leedo, or off stage he addresses them as Youngjo-hyung and Geonhak-hyung. They are looking intently at him, waiting for an answer. What was the question again, he thinks. Something about Son Dongju being too spoiled. Spoiled, is Son Dongju spoiled? It was Youngjo who offered to pay for Dongju’s Dumbo plush in New York. It was Geonhak who decided to grab the Elsa doll and consciously pay for it. Why are they turning to him?</p><p>     “I don’t see how this is my problem,” Hwanwoong answers, feeling his eyes getting heavy from the warmth and the soft breeze reaching his face. He is really sleepy. He was ready to doze off when Dongju and Keonhee pulled Seoho along to look for snacks while they’re waiting for their food delivery service to arrive.</p><p>     Geonhak leans in closer, looking him in the eye. “You started the whole, ‘how can you have a heart to do that to the maknae’ thing when we are out eating together and you always side with him whenever he does that.”</p><p>     Hwanwoong frowns. So what? It was years ago when Dongju starts joining the group along with Geonhak. Since he has always been playing with Dongmyeong before and have known Dongju from him, Hwanwoong instinctively cliqued with Dongju. Yes, he did play around and make the older pay for their food often, but they would make it up to them. Dongju was impressionable at that time, but he also has a mind of his own.</p><p>     Ravn intercepts. “What we’re trying to say is, Dongju is an adult now. I know that it is important for him to keep his childish charms, we just thought that it’s best to not spoil him as much.”</p><p>     Hwanwoong can tell, Youngjo doesn’t mean it. Not entirely. He adores Dongju. Apparently too much, that one day Dongju ran to him to complain that Youngjo-hyung kissed his forehead out of nowhere. If anyone who needs to be asked to stop spoiling Dongju, shouldn’t it be Youngjo, Hwanwoong thinks. He tries to clear his mind, maybe it’s because of exhaustion Hwanwoong feels irritated.</p><p>     “I think I understand.” Hwanwoong thinks it’s better to take the pacifist route if it meant they’ll drop the talk so that he could roll into the sofa and doze off for at least a minute before their food arrives, which in Hwanwoong time, is around 15 minutes.</p><p>     “And no taking his side when he clearly did something wrong.” Geonhak adds. Hwanwoong thinks for a second before rolling his eyes and make it obvious that he is annoyed. Kim Geonhak is the least qualified person to ask him that. He has the softest heart in all of Oneus. He knows how to discipline kids, sure, that early childhood education course he took has its advantages. Psychologically, Geonhak can lay the rules and make anyone understand and follow said rules easily, but it kills him inside when he has to be a bit heartless if anyone were to question his decision. Hwanwoong sighs a yes and that makes Geonhak form a small smile.</p><p>     Before anyone could add anything, the door swings open and a loud voice interrupts their conversation. The sound of plastic bags rustling and a faint thank you can be heard from outside. “What a coincidence that our food made it to the door just 5 seconds before we arrived.” Dongju chuckles. “Guys, let’s have ice-cream after lunch. I bought everyone one.”</p><p>     “Without using your money.” Seoho adds, walking behind Dongju as he checks his frog-shaped coin case to mentally calculate how many spare changes he has left. Dongju justifies it with the fact that Seoho lost a bet that he suggested himself. Youngjo chuckles before being summoned by Keonhee from outside to help him bring in the food. The dorm was once again filled with chatters and loud voices as they prepare the food for lunch.</p><p>     Hwanwoong dazes again as he stares at the swaying curtains, trying to drown the voices away. He felt a weight on his left shoulder. He turns to see Geonhak placing a hand on it. As usual, Geonhak looks at him as if to apologize if he is being to hard on him. “Let’s go eat, hyung.” Hwanwoong replies.</p><p>     After they finish their late lunch, Dongju brings out everyone’s ice-cream, with his own the most expensive ice-cream in store. He makes a small speech on how generous Seoho-hyung is to treat everyone today as a penalty for not doing his chores properly and by some grand force of karma, he lost the most important bet of the day, to quote Seoho himself. Everyone laughs and thanks Seoho for his generousity. Seoho smiles bitterly for a small fraction of time before smiling affectionately when Dongju tries to act cute to cheer him up.</p><p>     There is a bit of a bunny chase action later because Keonhee took a bite out of Dongju’s ice-cream which Dongju claims is the best part. Geonhak tries to hold Dongju off before a scream is forced out of him. The famous Son Dongju bite. Keonhee gives up his ice-cream after a while when Youngjo warns them that they are being too loud. Dongju eats all of Keonhee’s ice-cream which earns him a playful flick on his ear.</p><p>     It is not often the scene of Oneus dormitory plays like this, but it was certainly not rare either. Hwanwoong records it all in his memory. One day, I’ll show it to To Moon, he thinks. To Moon will take his side, he is sure of it. It’s not just him that spoils Son Dongju. It was all of them. Dongju is their baby brother after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hwanwoong got too sleepy after the meal and sleepwalked himself into their bedrooms and locked them all out.</p><p>A/N: This is unbeta'd. Do point out if I need to fix anything.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>